


Prince Ryan Vanity of Gainsvillia

by Ghost_Writer



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan can't sleep so he gets Michael to tell him a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Ryan Vanity of Gainsvillia

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fanfic a read years ago (when it was still weird to read fanfiction), it always stayed with me so i gave it my own twist.
> 
> Tips and feedback more than welcome :)  
> Not Beta-ed all mistakes are my own

_Breath_ Michael tells himself, _just breath_. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He is so close to finally falling a sleep when Ryan turns again and he is wide awake.

 _One more turn,_ he thinks. _One more turn, and then I’m kicking him out of the bed, I don’t care how good the sex was. Or how much I love him._ He had learnt over the years that Ryan was the worst person to room with. Nobody ever wanted to room with him during meets and Michael always ended up sharing a room with him whether he liked it or not. Now he was Ryan's boyfriend; he had to sleep next to him, he can't very well throw him out of bed after sex. He felt his dick stir at the thought of having sex with Ryan. "Ugh not now I need sleep" he whispers as if his dick could hear him and understand that now wasn't a good time to show its head.

He shifts uncomfortably in the bed, trying to calm his breathing but sleep proved once again to be more elusive than a hippo winning a gold in diving. His mind pictured a hippo in a brightly colored bathing suit diving into the pool. _Not helping_ he thought. He loved Ryan yes but he was a pain to sleep next to. He tried counting sheep but his ADHD kicked in and he started humming ‘Old MacDonald’. Irony was him having ADHD and being able to sleep and the fucker sleeping next to him, the ever so calm swimmer, needed at least an hour to even calm down before sleep. 

He had been thought tricks as to fall asleep, he thought mundane, repetitive thoughts like rain pelting against glass, the color gray although the color gray had been tainted by Ryan. Ryan had decided to read Fifty Shades of Gray, not only did he read out loud he had forced Michael to listen to him. So now the color of gray was associated with sex and Ryan), nail clippings, counting strokes and miles and miles of sand. And if that didn’t work then he’d just suffocate himself to unconsciousness with the pillow. No scratch that he would suffocate the fucker next to him.

It is not like he needs to be at six a.m training now he is retired but he needs his sleep. There is only so much coffee a person can drink to stay awake. He still has a lot of PR crap need doing tomorrow and he can’t be sitting in an interview yawning his head off. 

Fortunately, before he was forced to resort to such drastic measures (but he was keeping this option as a back-up plan just in case), he felt his body settling down and his brain falling into a tranquil sleep, he welcomed the warm feeling of slumber. _At last!_  Michael thought to himself. The man beside him flopped onto his back and groaned loudly. His sleep-thread disappeared with an audible pop. And he dug his head into his pillow and started swearing, thank god his mom couldn’t hear him or he would definitely get a smack in the head for bad language. _I will not cry,_ he thinks fighting the tears. _I will not cry over loss of sleep._

“Michael?” A gentle hand on his shoulder, “Are you awake?” “No!” Michael says very muffled and sounding very angry.

“I can’t sleep either.” Ryan says propping his head next to his. He could almost feel the soft smile form on Ryan’s face and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He turned to lean on his elbow. “The reason I can’t fall asleep is because of you fucker! If you quit tossing and turning every five seconds, I would’ve been sleeping hours ago and we wouldn't be having this conversation.” Michael says trying to settle back down into the bed

“Oh. I can go if you want, let you get to sleep” Ryan says. Michael can see him look disappointed as if he just heard that Christmas and Halloween had been cancelled. Michael immediately wanted to throw himself out the window. “It’s ’okay doggy” he says and wraps an arm apologetically around Ryan’s waist, pulling him in closer for a kiss. “Can I do anything to help you sleep babe?” he asks running his nose over Ryan’s jaw. He could feel the older man shiver at his touch, he loved how Ryan always shivered under his touch. Ryan’s eyes lit up in a completely adorable puppy-like manner, his blue eyes looking even bluer in the light coming through the window. “Well, when I was a kid, Mother used to read to me.” Ryan’s says kissing Michael on the shoulder.

_The puppy-eyes are going to be the death of me._ Michael thinks to himself looking around the room for something to read. “Well, there is some books from when I went to college, I think Tyler left on of her story books here or I still have yesterday’s paper lying here somewhere if you want me to read you that. Ryan snuggles up to Michael’s side, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “No, just tell me a story.” 

“A story” Michael asks not sure what he should tell, he could tell about the time he got caught with porn by his grandma when he was 16 or that time he ‘accidently’ walked into the womens changing room during the Sydney Olympics. “What kind of story do you want” he asks hoping Ryan wanted to keep it clean, because he knew that if he even thought of sex he would never be able to fall asleep” “Just tell me a fairytale” Ryan eventually says snuggling into his side, laying his head on his chest.

"A fairytale?" Michael akss, racking his brain, he only knew the fairytales he had heard when he was younger. He decided to just wing it hoping the older man would get bored and fall asleep.

* * *

 **“Once upon a time in the kingdom of Gainsvillia far far away from here, lived a handsome yet vain prince named Ryan Vanity.”** Michael begins to tell.

“Hey! What are you saying?” Ryan asks elbowing Michael in the side.

“ **No, it’s true. Prince Ryan would spend hours in front of the mirror gazing adoringly at himself and primping himself with fancy clothes and bling. His fashion sense was known throughout the kingdom and many kings from different countries wanted Prince Ryan to wear their clothes and appear at parties showing off his amazing taste in fashion. Prince Ryan also possessed in his employ, a skin care specialist, a manicurist…”**

"That one time! I got a manicure that one time, and you still won’t let it go! Ryan pouts. Michael raises his eyebrow at Ryan. "Ok perhaps twice" Ryan says blushing 

**“and a throng of tailors who created the world’s most beautiful clothes for him out of expensive fabrics and grills from the best diamonds known to mankind. Now, Prince Ryan was not a bad man. Afterall, he’d never turn down autograph signings nor hesitate to present himself to his adoring fanclub. But though the gods had blessed him with a good and big heart, they also cursed him with the tendency to scorn the messy and badly dressed. “Your vanity will one day bring trouble to you,” warned the sorceress Allison the Wise.”**

Um, Allison the Wise? Ryan asks cautiously

**“Yes. Allison the Wise and Sagely Sorceress of Uncannily Accurate Prophecy Spoutings, or Allison the Wise for short. She waggled her finger at the vain, but very well dressed, prince as she chided threateningly in Jewish-mother mode. But Prince Ryan did not heed the warning, and sure enough, trouble did come thundering in.”**

Ryan starts giggling “Stop giggling” Michael says, smacking him on his thigh. Do you want me to tell you a story or not. Prince Ryan’s about to receive the all-powerful smack-down from the mighty karma god, and you sit there giggling. “Sorry… Stopping…” Ryan says holding his hands up in surrender.

**“Ahem. One day, Prince Ryan had gone out to swim It was a beautiful day for swimming: the sun bright, the birds singing and the wind breezy (but not to breezy as the vain prince wouldn’t want to catch a cold). Unknowingly, Prince Ryan had swum out too far , in fact, he swam out so far that he crossed the barriers of the protected kingdom and into the uncharted waters of the Open Sea with all it dangers. Uh oh. “Who dares to enter the kingdom of the Great Lord of the Sea?” Bellowed a booming voice from under him. Oh fuck…”**

They swear in fairytales? Ryan asks propping up onto his elbow. “Who’s telling the story here?” Michael asks pulling Ryan back down next to him onto the pillow “Okay, okay. I won’t say another word. Promise.” Ryan says settling back down into the bed. Michael just grunts.

**“Prince Ryan was usually above uttering such plebian words as ‘fuck,’ but even a prince was prone to losing his cultured and well-spoken tongue when encountered by the terrible underwater warlord, also know as The Great and ever so bad Tempered Nathan of Adrian. He watched in terror as the huge figure rose from the depths of the ocean, but as The Great and ever so bad Tempered Nathan of Adrian came into full view, he couldn’t help saying, “Your shirt totally does not match your shoes, Mr. Clean.. And leggings? Are so 11th century.”**

“I can’t believe you made Nathan a fashion-phobic sea monster!” Ryan says with a hint of distaste “Yes, but I gave him superhuman powers too, so I think that more than compensates.” Michael replies.“Now can I carry on with my story?” Ryan just nods

**“The Great and ever so bad Tempered Nathan of Adrian stared in speechless shock for a minute at the nerve of the mere mortal who dared speak to him in such a manner, then bellowed (he likes bellowing a lot), “You dare insult my appearance? No one insults the appearance of the Great Lord of the Sea!” And with a roar, he swept the Prince Ryan down into the depths of his ocean cavern. When the king heard of the kidnapping, he quickly summoned his advisors together to plan a rescue mission for his only son. “We should train up a legion of underwater soldiers and storm his hold!” Said one advisor. “No, no, we should somehow trick the warlord onto land and then pelt him with a hundred arrows and tie him down!” Said another.”**

“What morons. These are the people my father hired for his court? I’m doomed.” Ryan says

**It was at that moment that Allison the Wise stepped into view. “Your plans won’t work, my lord” she said simply and sagely-like. “Then what can be done?” Cried King Vanity despairingly. Allison the Wise spoke her wisdom. “Fear not my lord. Help from afar is on its way.” A week had passed and the kingdom had been on the verge of hopelessness when a mysterious and smartly dressed stranger entered the hallowed halls of the royal palace and requested King Vanity’s audience. “Who are you?” Said the king to the kneeling figure before him. The stranger rose to his feet, and at once King Vanity could see that the man was of handsome visage, amazing dress-sense, smartly dressed and a formidable bearing. “My name,” said the stranger, “is Michael Phelps.”**

“I get it. I’m the damsel in distress, aren’t I? Am I going to end up swooning in your manly arms?" Ryan pouts “Oh, come on, it’s the perfect role for you” Michael says laughing “I will have my revenge.” Ryan says kissing Michael abs. “Hang on since when are you smartly dressed, I know this is a fairytale Michael but there are limites” Ryan says mocking. “Ry” “Oh right shutting up”

**"The man named Michael continued. “I come from the faraway land of Baltimore. I have come as a Hero to rescue your son, Prince Ryan, from The Great and ever so bad Tempered Nathan of Adrian. .” Some of the advisors snickered. “You? A lone mortal man defeat The Great and ever so bad Tempered Nathan of Adrian? Preposterous!” But the king would try anything and said to the challenger, “If you do save my son, noble Michael of Baltimore, I will be forever in your debt. What do you require for your mission?” “Only a cap, goggles and a pair of Speedos” was the answer. The king’s court collectively blinked. “What do you plan to do?” They asked. “I will challenge The Great and ever so bad Tempered Nathan of Adrian to the Ultimate Duel!” There was a collective gasp from the audience. “Yes. I will challenge this so-called ‘feared monster of the sea’ to a swimming match of speed and power. And – I will win!” The court erupted into shouts, some applauding his bravery, others shaking their heads, believing the handsome Michael to be a fool with delusions of grandeur. The next day, a swarm of onlookers gathered by the sea to witness the historic event. Michael swam out into the open and shouted, “Reveal yourself, The Great and ever so bad Tempered Nathan of Adrian. It is I, Michael of Baltimore. I challenge you to a duel!” There was a shaking rumble, and then The Great and ever so bad Tempered Nathan of Adrian rose to the surface. “You, puny human? You can’t beat me,” he sneered. “No one has beaten me in a millennia. I am Number One. But, I agree to race you just to see you humiliated by my mighty control of the waters.”**

"Nathan is such a dork" Ryan chuckles

**"And so, the race began, all of Gainsvillia had come out to see this handsome well dressed man races the sealord. It was a tight race for the first 100 meters, and the onlookers were on the edge of their seats. But in the second 100 meters, as if empowered by a mystical force, Michael of Baltimore shot past his great competitor like a rocket and crossed the finish line before you could say “Oh. My. God.” The crowd was in shock. The Great and ever so bad Tempered Nathan of Adrian looked like he was contemplating suicide. He shook himself out of it in time and swam up to Michael. “You have beaten me. Now, what do you want from me?” “Your captive, Prince Ryan of Gainsvillia. Release him at once.” “Oh, is that all.” The Great and ever so bad Tempered Nathan of Adrian looked relieved. “Please, take him. Take him! His won’t stop complaining about my clothes, he has blinged out my entire house and he won’t stop wearing that stupid grill. Please take him I am begging you. And so, the kingdom collectively sighed in relief as their prince was returned to them.** "He probably used his ears as underwater propellers " Ryan says. Michael smacks him on the head. **Oh, and Ryan fell in love with Michael of Baltimore, of course, and wanted to date him but the courtship needed to be approved by the king. So Ryan presented the evidence: “Never before have I met such brave and well educated person as Michael. Also, he is clearly the most handsome man I’ve ever met. And, if you consult ‘Fairytales 101’ section 2B, amendment 4, you’ll see that ‘A prince or princess must always fall in love with his or hers heroic rescuer.’ So you see, you must allow me to date, Michael of Baltimore and marry him. It’s in the rules.” This convinced the king and he granted his approval for marriage. And Michael and Ryan lived happily (and fashionably) ever after in a big blinged out mansion.**

“That’s it?” Ryan asks sounding disappointed

“That’s it”. Michael yawns

“Aww, but I haven’t fallen asleep yet. What happens after?” Ryan asks prodding Michael

“They get married and move to a tropical paradise.” Michael says pulling the covers over his head

“Then what happens?”

“Then they go to sleep.”

“Michael?”

“zzzzzz…”

“I hate you” Ryan says and goes back to fidgeting and turning.


End file.
